


Sober

by orphan_account



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other, Prison, idk - Freeform, not a specific person, sober, songprompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had no idea how long it had been,<br/>No idea how long he had left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sober

**Author's Note:**

> based off of the song Sober by P!nk. it doesn't really have anything to do with the lyrics, but this is what i felt when i listened to it.

He could feel eyes on him. It was... unsettling. Lurking stares in the dark; he could feel them on his back. He wasn't bothered by being the center of attention, but this was different. 

The stares? He didn't know. Rats? He could never hear them. Cameras? Nah, this prison was far from what you could call modern. 

One other man was near him. They spoke occasionally. It was dark and dank and the stone walls that divided the prison into small cells were horrible. 

The quiet was unnatural. The only noise was from the drip drop of water and soft footsteps bringing guards close behind. He could tel when the other man was sleeping form his breathing pattern. Not that he listened for it, it was hard not to hear it. 

He had come to believe he was safe. The world could no longer hurt him. Nothing could touch him. He was free, in a sense. He had someone to talk to, even if it rarely happened. He got an ok amount of food and his cell was about 20 steps front to back.

He had no idea how long it had been. 

No idea how long he had left. 

No idea what he even looked like. 

No idea about anything. 


End file.
